


The Fangirls point of view

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, Inhumans (Marvel), Multiverse, Reader's POV, Reader-Insert, Terrigenesis (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: You are thrust from the real world into the Marvel universe, freshly out of the terrigen mists. You are a total Marvel geek and think that this is all a prank.Then a certain Philinda couple shows up.





	1. What. The. Heck.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I'm doing a reader's POV in this chapter today. I got so much support on Wattpad on the idea, and i hope that you like it!!! 
> 
> P.S. if you take offence to any part of this, take your hate somewhere else. 
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

\--------- -:x:- ---------

Yawning, you close your eyes one more time before you get up for the day. Finally groaning as you sit up, you squint your eyes as you check your device. Time to get up. Ugh. Smiling as you are greeted by your fangirly Agents of SHIELD themed background, you roll out of bed, and regret getting up. You cover your eyes for a couple seconds when you flip the light on, and yawn. The room is cold, and you shiver as you quickly changed out of your sleep clothes and into your clothes for the day.

A freezing doorknob greets your hand as you trudge to the bathroom, and go through your normal routine. Finishing, you prepare for another day.

Stepping into the kitchen, you quickly take your meds along with a sad excuse for a breakfast, and right as you prepare to leave, something happens. A strange, warm churning sensation comes in waves across you, and a tingling in your fingers dances up your arm. Holding them upwards to your face, you drop your phone in suprise as a tar-like substance forms on your fingers, and races across your body. You try to rub it off, but it is fixed in place, holding you captive. The rock forms up your back, spreading over you.

You have just enough time to realize what's happening, surrender to the terigenisus, and scream a couple curses before everything goes dark. 

-:x:-

Finally, the rock begins to weaken, and break away from your face. You peek through, and replay the scene where one of your maybe not-so-fictional heros became inhuman herself. Letting out your in Daisy Johnson, you flick back your arms and head, sending the rock peices shattering, flying across the room.

Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes. Suddenly, you look at the steaming residue on the floor. You have to be dreaming. And a thought comes to your mind. Running into the bathroom, you close your eyes. Do you still look human? Do you look like Raina or Gordon?

Tentatively opening your eyes, you look apon a true reflection of yourself. You breath a sigh of relief, and look at your hands. What are your powers? Shuddering at all the thoughts of the powers that seemed more to be like curses on your favorite TV show, you squeeze your eyes shut. 

What did I eat? You think, and check the meds that you took this morning. It takes every once of your being not to scream something extremely inappropriate when you see the fish-oil pills. What happened? Are you really inhuman? 

You wave your arms through the air. No affect.

You touch a cup of water sitting on the counter. Nothing happens. So... Nothing hyro-related.

You run to the couch, and try to lift it. You don't have super-strength.

After alot of random experiments, you sigh. Great. Yo-Yo didn't get her power for a few days. Scooping up your phone from the floor, you pray to all the deities you know for an explanation. 

You finally get the courage to got outside, and take a deep breath, opening the door. Time for a reagular day. You push the strange memory of this morning out of your head. 

-:x:-

Turning the corner toward your dwelling, you are shocked to see cars with the SHIELD logo stamped on the sides parked in front of of the building. A man in a bulletproof vest and SHIELD patch on his shoulder lifts up his assault rifle and points it at you. 

Dropping your bag, you put your hands up. "What is going on? Are you guys filming here? Can I be an extra?!?" Your thoughts accelerate as you stay at the man in front of you.

"Are you (insert your full name)?!?" He asks. 

"Yes..." You answer slowly.

"The director wants to speak with you." He growls.

"Ohhhh! Is Mark Kolpack here?!?!" You ask. Best day ever!

"No. You are coming with me. We're here for the inhuman." He answers.

You put your hands down, and look at the cars. "Okay..."

"Hands back up!" He barks. You obey.

You are still watching as he pulls out a blue and silver pistle. "Oooo! A real ICER!" You say, and it goes off, and a cold sensation blooms from your chest. And everything goes black.

-:x:-

Popping your eyes open, you scan your surroundings. There are white octagon shapped tiles on the wall, ceiling, and floor. You immediately recognize it as SHIELD's Inhuman-containing interrogation room. Sweet. Even though you are handcuffed to the table and you have a nasty headache from the ICER shot. 

Looking up, the door opens, and Clark Gregg walks in, followed by Ming Na and Chloe Bennet. 

"Omigosh!!! You scream, your face lighting up. "Clark! Ming! Chloe! Omigosh this is the best day ever!!! Omigosh I ship Philinda so hard, its not even funny!" You fangirl. The three adults look at you funny. "Ming, Chloe, you two are like, my heros... But so is May and Daisy, ya know? And Clark, I want a a friend just like Coulson!" You smile. "I've never met you guys in costume before." You tell them. "Wait, would I have to pay for an autograph and a selfie like at comic-cons?"

"Daisy, go ask Fitzsimmons if they've changed anything in the ICER bullets recently." Clark said. Chloe nodded, and left.

Your eye dark back and fourth, and you fix your gaze on Ming and Clark. "Uhhh... I screamed so loud when you guys kissed on the alien ship... You guys should shut each other up more often." You tell them. Their faces go white, and glance at each other before exiting the room. 

"Holy sh-... Is she psychic?!?!" You hear Ming say before the door clanged shut.

-:x:-

After about five minutes, you sigh under your breath, and yell, "okay guys! Prank's over!" To the corner where you know (from the show) that the hidden camera is.

The door opens again, and Chloe comes in. "Finally!" You smile at her. "Seriously, you can drop the facade. I've been pranked. I literally thought I was inhuman. I fell for it." 

Chloe stands there. "Who are you?" She asks.

"(Insert your full name and age) and I'm a really big marvel fan." You answer. "Quiz me." You jokingly prompt.

"Are you inhuman, and what are your powers?" She asked. Okay, you think. This is serious. Whoes filming?

"I guess? But no idea about the powers. I mean, it took Yo-Yo a few days, right?" You laugh.

"How do you know Elena?" Chloe questioned.

"Uh... She's a character on the TV show that you act in." You deadpan. What the heck. 

"I'm an agent, not an actress." Chloe hissed.

"Prove it." You roll your eyes. "Show me an earthquake."

Daisy lifted her hands, palms faceing each other. Vibrations emitted between them, and you could actually see them. "Awesome! That is totally not CGI, right?" You ask. 

"No." Chloe/Daisy said. "What do you know about us? About SHIELD?" She set her no longer dangerous hands on the table. 

"Uh, everything the fandom has to offer." You tell her.

"Like what? Fanfiction about me and Black widow?"

"No. More like you and Ward, you and Lincoln, you and Robbie, and now, You and Deke." You answer. 

"Deke?" She looks disgusted.

"Yeah, but I'm more of a Philinda shipper." You tell her.

"Philinda?"

"Uh, yeah. Phillip J. Coulson and Melinda Qialoan May." You say. "They are soooo in love. And then there's Fitzsimmons... They're cute and all, but Philinda is the ship that I boarded a long time ago."

"Coulson and May?" Daisy looks shocked.

"I prefer to refer to them as Phil and Melinda Coulson, but that works to." You laugh.

"I'm getting May. You seem to think that this is a game." Chloe/Daisy told you.

"Okay..." You sigh. "When can you let me out and can I have my phone back?"

"No." Daisy turned and left. Had you been able to move your arms, you would have rubbed your face. They were real, and yet they couldn't. Phil Coulson is played by Clark, May by Ming, Daisy by Chloe, Simmons by Elizabeth, fitz by Iain... Ugh. And yet...

The door opened, and May -but she has to be Ming- came in. "What do you know about me?" She asked, stoic as always. By her outfit, You guessed about post-season-five era.

"Mmm... Where do I start? Well, besides being MADLY in love with Coulson, you grew up with your mother, Lian, and was an ice skater. You graduated at the SHIELD academy with high honors. You and Coulson were partners... and I don't feel like reciting every single mission. Although I'd love to to hear about the one where it took him forever to get your bra off." You almost burst out laughing.

"You joined the bus team as the pilot.. watching Coulson because Fury told you to. Tahiti, you saved Daisy, but she was actually Skye." You sigh. "I'm gunna skip forward to when HYDRA took over. Daisy became Quake. You saw Andrew again. Later, Could on dated That woman, Rosalind, she died when Ward killed her... Oh, and before that, Coulson lost his hand... But I'll skip to season Four, with ghost Rider and the LMDs, and the Framework and then you were abducted by aliens. Finally, you got back from 2094, and you told Coulson that you loved him because he was dying. You guys kissed in episode 21, and it was beautiful." You tried to clutch your heart dramatically, but you were still handcuffed down.

"Anyway, you two retired to Tahiti, but I don't know any further then that, because I have to wait until summer 2019." You finally finish. 

May/Ming looked at you, silent. 

"Need any more proff? Got some more questions? I'm kinda freaked out." You tell her. 

May looks up at the camera corner, and nods. The door opens again, and Clark/Coulson sighs, coming in. You look between them, smile, and ask, "can I watch you guys make out?"


	2. Part 2

"Can I watch you guys make out?" You ask the two agents. 

"No." They answer at the same time. 

"Shoot." You mutter, looking up at them. 

"Is reading memories your power? Are you psychic?" Coulson asks.

"No. I'm just an over-obsessed fangirl who ships you two like crazy." You answer. "And no, I don't know my power." 

"Who are you? Where are you from?" 

"I'm (insert full name), and I'm from (insert your nationality)."

"What's your world like?"

"Uh, Donald Trump is president, the iPhone X just came out, and everyone is freaking out about North Korea. Oh, and Infinity war just came out."

"Infinity war?" Coulson asks.

"Its a movie." You say quickly. 

"Okay." Coulson looks at May. "She's definitely not from here."

"No. I'm not. You are fictional characters where im from, and you two really should have gotten together-," you pause. "Never mind. Point is, i need to know what's going on right now, so that I don't say something I shouldn't." You tell them. 

"Well, you know that we went to Tahiti, so the latest thing? We just got back." May sighed.

"Okay then. Dont tell me how you're still alive. I hate spoilers." (I'm sorry if you do like them) 

"Works for us." Coulson nodded.

"Im hungry. Can I have my phone back?" You ask. 

"Daisy cleared it." May nodded.

"What?!?!" You ask. 

"Not the memory, it's safe for us to allow you to use it." Coulson rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, okay." You roll your eyes.

-:x:-

(May's POV)

"We think that the multiverse was affected somehow. Sometimes, the different universesbump and overlap, affecting eachother." Jemma explained. "In (insert your name)'s univesre, we were fictional characters, and (insert your name) thought we were the actors to a TV show about us." She added.

"So what happened?" May asked.

"We think that the bubbles of our two universes overlapped, and are somehow temporarily connected now." Fitz answered.

"So, will (insert your name) still be inhuman if they return? And how did (insert your name) have the kree DNA in the first place?" Yo yo got to the point.

"We don't know." Simmons said. "We think that our universes have overlapped with each other." She speculated.

"And that could put them in danger." Fitz finished. 

"(Insert your name) knows alot about us. Called themself a fangirl and an avid Philinda shipper." Could on added. The team gave them a confused glance. "Phil and Melinda mashed together." He explained.

"So (insert your name) is playing matchmaker?" Mack asked.

"No, but their phone was chock full of fanfictions, download art, and Pictures of us." Daisy stepped in. "And May, just to let you know, (insert your name) she had alot, and I mean alot, of pictures of you and Coulson."

May sighed. Uh-oh. Who knows what (insert your name) knew about her.

"First things first. What's their power?" 

"Let me handle this." Jemma smiled.

-:x:-

(Readers POV)

"Jemma!" You squeal, staring at the young scientist, who pushes the door open with her back, a tray of food in her hands. "Hungry?" She smiles.

"Yeah." You sigh, and look at her. "I'm kind handcuffed to the table." You remind her.

Reaching over, Jemma scans some kind of chip over the locks, which click off. Rubbing your wrists, you reach for the food. Picking up the fork, you stab at the vegetables, and look up at her. "Let me guess, I'm at the lighthouse? Or the Zephyr?" You ask excitedly.

"Lighthouse." Jemma answers. "This is yours?" She slides your phone across the table. 

Snatching it, you type in the password, and check your Wattpad. "Oh! I still have wifi!" You smile, and take another bite of your food. There's a notification that your favorite author, nightsisterkaris, has updated. 

Clicking on the notification, you start to read. "Yeah know what? You guys really should go to Rome." You smile up at Jemma, setting down your phone. 

"What do you not know about your power?" Jemma asked slowly.

"Huh?"

"What do you know isn't your power?" Jemma clarified.

"I'm fairly certain it isn't water related, I'm not strong, and I still have a papercut, so no healing related powers." You take another bite. "I haven't had any dreams and I can touch people safely." You tell her. Simmons nods.

"Can I try something?" She asks. 

"Does it involve needles?" You raise an eyebrow.

"No..." She shakes her head. "Hit something. That's usually the best way to figure out a power."

I look at her, and point to the walls. "Those are inhuman proofed." You say.

"Smack the table as hard as you can." She tells you, picking up the tray of food, and stepping back. 

You look between her and the table, and finally tap it. "Harder." Simmons advises.

You lift your arm, and punch the table. 

The legs crumbled like aluminum foil. "Omigosh." You breath. "I'm sorry?"

Jemma smiles. "You have power over kinetic energy. You can increase and decrease kinetic energies. That's a new one."

-:x:-

You're moved to another bunk, agents guarding the door. You charge your phone on a charger that Fitz gave you. (that didn't even need to be plugged into the wall. The high-tech batteries were small, and would last about fifty full phone chargings before needing to be charged up itself.)

Daisy comes to see you, and tries to find out more about you. "You need to know, we can't just trust you." She told you.

May and Coulson came by again, and you grinned evilly the whole time, barely keeping back the questions about their personal relationship. Finally, you broke. "Are you guys officially together?" You ask.

They exchange a look. 

"But please don't lie, or I will start quoting you." You tell them.

They're still quiet, waiting. 

" 'You mean alot to me, alot.' 'Her name is Melinda May, and she means everything to me.' 'and that's me, I love you.' 'I thought that would shut you up.'" you quote, watching their reactions.

May's mouth drops open, and Coulson sets his head in his hands. 

"Do whatever you like infront of me." You joke. "I'm half the reason that the Philinda kiss on YouTube has 10K views." You sigh proudly.

"How much of it did you see?" Coulson winced.

"Uh, the whole thing." You deadpan, and turn to May. "They way Coulson slipped his hand around your waist and you stepped right into it. The way he protected you with his energy shield, the way-"

"I am not afraid to kill you." May growls. 

"Point is, you guys should really just get married already." You laugh, but are silenced by May's killer glare.

"We need to get you home." Phil says. "And also, why are you so obsessed with us?"

"Well, you guys are practically super-human, and May doesn't need powers to be a hero. You're a good guy no matter what." You tell Coulson.

May almost smiled, then grew serious, and asked, "what do you know about Bahrain.." she whispers.

You gasp, almost choking. Chosing your words carefully, you answer. "Everything. Everything that happened inside the building."

May presses her lips in a firm line.

"But I don't judge you for that." You tell her.

May barely nods, and Coulson looks at you. "Why are you so obsessed with our relationship specifically?" He questions you.

"Because you two are so oblivious to each other's love for one another. Its sweet, but also really pathetic." You say with a strait face. You've imagine this moment for years, but you didn't say anything like what you had secretly practiced at midnight.

"Pathetic." Coulson repeated. "Youre calling us pathetic."

"You're the one who fell in love with May and did nothing about it. Speak for yourself." You fold your hands behind your head.

May sighed, and exchanged a glance with Phil. "Go on ahead. Stare into each other's eyes. I could watch this all day..." You know you're walking on thin ice.

Melinda rolls her eyes, and they both stand up, leaving. The door shuts behind them, and you fall back against your bed, laughing. "They are so in love!" 

-:x:-

(May's POV)

"Are we really pathetic?" May turned to her sort-of fiance.

"I don't know. How long did you love me?" He turned to her. 

"Since the academy. After Bahrain." Melinda answers, and looks up at Phil.

"Since Academy too." Phil breathes, and quickly kisses her. "We really are pathetic."

"Coulson! May! Get (insert your name)!!!" Jemma conmes running down the hall.

"What's going on?" May asked the frantic scientist.

"The overlap is fading! We need to get her back to her own world!" Jemma gasps for breath.

"Quick. We need to get them home."

-:x:-

"What?" You ask, feeling the motion as the zephyr asends. 

"We need to get you home before the overlap becomes to thin." Fitz repeated.

"Okay... Will I still be inhuman?" You ask.

FitzSimmons share a look. Jemma spoke. "This is really risky. But you need to be careful in case you remain inhuman. I don't know why those fish-oil pills still pop up every now and then, but, with great power-" 

"Comes great responsibility." You finish. "And alot of poop you're not ready to deal with." You smile, and nod. "Wait, can I get a selfie?" You ask.

"The Zephyr is on autopilot." Fitz shrugs.

Pulling out your phone, you take a selfie, Daisy dragging in May and Coulson. This is awesome...

You save the picture, and thank them. "Don't worry. At home, people will just assume I used photoshop." You tell them.

Lowering the awesome plane above your house, you grab your phone and the charger, and dash to your home. "Please make sure Coulson and May get together!!" You yell to them. 

The plane flies away, you stand, and watching it glitter out of existence. 

"Okay. I am so dreaming." You mutter, before heading inside.

-:x:-

The alarm clock beeps, and you rub your tired eyes before getting up. Yawning, you trudge to the kitchen, the fish-oil pills still sitting on the counter. Your eyes go wide, and you run outside. Scooping up a rock, you Chuck it as hard as you can at a tree. The rock doesn't plink off, or smash. 

Jogging over, you check it out.

That pebble had penetrated the tree, and embedded itself alomst a foot down.

Awesome!!!

You check your phone. A selfie with your heroes and OTP stands proudly as your new, (and permanent) background.

It was real.


End file.
